ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Chained Asylum 2012
Card Dome of Devastation Match "The Day Walker" Blade & Duke Nukem vs. Blitz & Zangief Bustice & Shaundi vs. The Masked Attackers Chained Asylum Match; Winner gets NIWA World Heavyweight Title Match at MegaBrawl VI "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH vs. Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Ganondorf vs. Peter Pan vs. "Las Vegas" Link vs. James Bond Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky & Angelina Love) © vs. Legendary Conviction (Gina Carano & Melissa Anderson) w/Poison Chained Asylum Match for the NIWA World Women's Championship Buttercup © vs. Xena, Warrior Princess vs. Buffy Summers vs. Blossom vs. Torrie Wilson vs. Blaze Fielding Best Two Out of Three Falls for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship Super Mario Bros. (Mario & Luigi) © vs. The Wayans Brothers (Shawn Wayans & Marlon Wayans) w/Poison EMW Internet Championship Bob "The Beast" Sapp © w/Mike Gundy vs. Jason David Frank w/Ari Gold EMW Starlets Championship Olivia Munn © vs. Kana ChainedAsylumTagTeamTitles.jpg ChainedAsylumWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg ChainedAsylumDomeofDevastation.jpg Results *2. After the match, Munn goes for another O.M.F.C. but then Megan Fox ran in to make the save but Munn made a quick exit before Fox can get to her. Fox then checks on Kana as Olivia Munn looked on at the entrance stage holding to the Starlets Title. *3. The match ended due to referee's decision as Frank locked Sapp in the Guillotine Choke after Sapp's head was rammed to the exposed turnbuckle and then Sapp passed out from the pain. *6. After the match, The Masked Attackers came from the crowd and then attacked The Beautiful People from behind. They continued the attack until EMW World Women's Champion Bustice and Shaundi ran in to make the save but the Masked Attackers ran out of the ring before they can get to them. They tried to exit from the crowd, but Security catches them and sent them back. EMW General Manager Al Bundy arrives and sends EMW Starlets Referee Karen Richardson to the ring and then Richardson calls for the bell to start the match as The Beautiful People stayed at ringside to watch the match. *7. After the match, The Masked Attackers tried to leave but The Beautiful People sends them back to the ring. The Beautiful People then entered the ring and held to the Masked Attackers arms and then Bustice & Shaundi took hold of the Masked Attackers Masks and asked the crowd if they want to take their masks off in which the crowd cheers loudly. Then Bustice & Shaundi took off the masks to reveal it's...EMW NUX's Breakout Women's Tag Team and current VWF stars The Dewynter Sisters! Bustice and Shaundi are in shock over this. The Beautiful People then let go and they are in shock. The Dewynter Sisters then looked at them and smiled as they leave the ring and head to the back. *9. In the final moments of the match, Nukem had Blitz in the Crossface Submission and then Zangief tried to clothesline Blade but Blade ducked and accidentally hits Hugo and on the way down, Hugo tossed the towel into the ring and then the referee saw it and called for the bell. After the match, Duke, Blade, and Clardy celebrated in the ring as Blitz was yelling at Hugo about the loss on the outside as the show concludes. Chained Asylum Match Results Winner getting an NIWA World Heavyweight Championship Match at MegaBrawl 6 NIWA World Women's Championship Miscellaneous *EMW General Manager Al Bundy informed Poison that her, Hugo and the Wayans Brothers were banned from ringside in the Best Two Out of Three Falls match between the Beautiful People and Legendary Conviction. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2012